wizards_waifusfandomcom-20200214-history
Maroon
Maroon is one of the Player Characters in Wizards & Waifus' PTU game set in the Erable region. Appearance Slightly above average height and fitness. Sun-bleached brown hair. Green Eyes, tan skin. Wears black, gold and white outfit Personality He has quite an ego and abrasive personality. However, he still wants to succeed and has a warm heart that he hides under his tough exterior. He is tired of being spoiled, and wants instead to be challenged. Background He was raised in constant fame as the son of celebrity trainer. But he felt that he would rather earn that fame for himself. He decided to run away from that life of luxury to become a pokemon trainer, and battle his way to the top without anyone else's help. Because of this, he is on the run as he has become a missing person, he must lie and cheat to sustain this life that he has chosen. In-Game Story He came to Erable to get out of the public eye, but ended up on a TV show. So that didn't work out. He decided to take this opportunity to make a name for himself and get in the spotlight. He used his stolen Solosis as his starter. Maroon has been notoriously bad in battle, as most rivals are. He caught a Snorunt in one pokeball, and would often yeet it at things as a weapon. He also used a Cyndaquil and Piplup in the early game. He really wanted a Castform and eventually found one at a weather station. Until the end of the show they were on, he was the de-facto leader of Team Verdant and even picked the team's name. Once things got murdery, he was highly driven to fight Spiritomb, Davey and Sha'allo. During these apocolyptic times he dual wielded AK-47's. When raiding Phantome labs, he destroyed a computer server that he thought was storing Davey, but actually held important information that could've help stop him. In the aftermath, his Prinplup was killed by Spiritomb's hands, as well as his friend Ocher. During the time skip, he leaned into the Ninja background and got a monk-like outfit. His trained his ninja skills and also recovered Ocher's Scizor from the rubble. Following this, he was driven to grow even stronger and challenge everyone he could. Relationships Ocher Good friends with Ocher, was his go-to room sharing buddy whenever they had to stay somewhere. They hung out when Ocher trained his Pokemon every morning. When Ocher was killed, Maroon was angry and distraught. He was the only one to dig through the rubble to recover Ocher's body and give him a funeral. In his memory, Maroon adopted Ocher's Scizor (also only Pokemon found in the rubble) and trained it until it could Mega evolve. Indigo No particular relationship, they are friends but don't talk a whole lot as their personalities don't mix that well. Booker Is annoyed by Booker, but also appreciates his drive and passion. Thinks his hair is stupid. He felt genuinely sad about the death of Booker's Marshtomp. Ambre At the beginning of the game, he thought she was cool and wanted to be friends. But after the karate chop incident, that was instantly ruined. He still looked up to her as a ally and hopes that she is still alive somewhere after she went missing. Rennet Ren is like a father to him, but like a bro father. He likes the food that he makes and respects his wisdom. Aliceson Doesn't talk to her. She's way too weird and scary. Burgundy Absolutely baffled by this man. Just so confused. Quotes "Sorry I thought that would work the first time" -To Ambre after karate chopping her once didn't knock her out "If I beat you in a Pokemon battle you legally have to tell me everything you know!" -To Iris when asking about DAV37, followed by the music changing to a battle themeCategory:Pokemon Category:Erable Category:Player Character